


there's a risk to the world (but the kindest are strongest)

by WriterWinged



Series: old gods (new gods) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, No Angst, Revelations, an important tag to have, and a lot of people going 'What?', but there is a bit of, it does take a bit for SBI to show up, so many old youtubers mentioned, that's why they don't have character tags yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged
Summary: New gods are rare but very few are searched for, as many can take care of themselves. When the Cruelties are on the move, when their rage and pain echo in the world, then the newest gods are sought out. What is found is not expected this time.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Implied SkyDoesMinecraft/Deadlox, Jschlatt & Quackity, Jschlatt & Quackity & Fundy & Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: old gods (new gods) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018470
Comments: 85
Kudos: 453





	1. it begins with whispers

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be chapter 3 of and yet they find kindness (so do you), but then slimecicle started talking and a small plot showed up. now i have plans for a few chapters of this thing, no guarantee on the chapter count
> 
> [my tumblr](https://writerwinged.tumblr.com/)

Schlatt’s not really sure whats going to happen. On one hand, there’s the whole mess with Tommy and Wilbur and the rest of their family (he ignores his desperate desire for a drink at the thought), on the other hand, Wilbur seemed so… different, at the end.

Less like the God of Madness and more like the human he pretended to be, like the man he thought he had been when they first met. Fuck, this was so confusing and strange and he hated it so much because it gave him hope. Hope that maybe Wilbur had cared, that he might regret what he did, but he knew that was a foolish hope. He only seemed human because of Tommy. 

Tommy, who he’d exiled along with Wilbur, who he’d thought would drag Wilbur away and free every one from his influence. It just seemed like he had made him mad.

(“Toms would love this place.” He remembered Wilbur saying once, looking around SMPLive, “Just the right amount of chaos and fun for him.”

“Who’s Toms?” Schlatt didn’t remember who asked, it might have been Cooper or Jawsh or Traves or even Carson, but he remembered how a dopey, doting smile had spread across Wilbur’s face.

“Why, my baby brother of course! A tiny gremlin child, not that he’d let you say that.” Wilbur had spent the next hour talking about ‘Toms’ and how much trouble he’d get into on a daily basis. Schlatt had locked eyes with Carson and remembered how they’d shared a silent conversation about how much they should tease him for being a doting big brother.

In the end, they hadn’t. Carson said later, after everything, that he had been considering telling Wilbur that he could invite Toms to the SMP. Schlatt wasn’t sure if that would have saved them. He didn’t think it would. Not then.)

Schlatt looked around the fairgrounds, at the people of his country milling around with no direction, at the chaos and madness that had just… stopped because of one boy. Speaking of boys… Schlatt’s gaze turned to the members of his cabinet, his boys.

Tubbo still looked a bit shell-shocked, his face still turned to where the three- no, four- gods had left. Fundy and Quackity had migrated over to his side from the podium, their hands shaking and careful as they made sure their youngest was alright, was unhurt. Schlatt found himself on his feet and joining them, the memory of his youngest stopping the God of Survival still fresh in his mind.

The days of waiting pass in a blur as Schlatt works to fix the damage from the blasts, thankfully kept a minimum due to the work done by the Dream Team. He ignores the pain in his chest, the feeling that maybe his first home is fixed as well. He can not go back, too scared to look at the ruins that he made.

Maybe that’s why he is surprised to hear about a visitor, one who has wandered into the lands of the SMP under everyone’s nose.

“What do you mean, I have a visitor?” Schlatt was not expecting this at 6 am on the weekend after the festival. Dream simply shrugged and gestured behind him, exhaustion clear in every movement. It made sense, since everyone was expecting the three Gods and Tommy back soon. Dream had to make sure there were as many protections in place as he could make.

Schlatt looked to where he had gestured, finding that there was, in fact, someone familiar waiting for him. He sighed heavily, turned around and went straight to the coffee machine. He needed either alcohol or caffeine and he was banned from one of them, so the other would have to do.

“Aw, none for me?”

“You can make your own, Slime,” he didn’t bother with anything, just downing the coffee straight black. Slimecicle took a seat at the table, a lazy smile on his face. Schlatt took a moment to look at his old friend, recognizing the look in his eyes. “He didn’t get to me, you know. I don’t think he can anymore, not after what you did.”

It wasn’t obvious, how the tension flowed from his form, but Schlatt had gotten good at reading his tells. His form lost some cohesion, the lines of his face becoming a bit more blurred.

“That’s good, it’d suck if I had to fight you like that again,” his voice was soft with memories, Schlatt pausing as his own came to the forefront. The volcano, the apples, the whispered words that echoed in his ears. The sound of footstep echoing on the marble of the White House jolted him out of his memories.

Fundy was the first to step into the kitchen, groggy-eyed and yawning. He doesn’t notice their visitor at first, to focused on making coffee. Schlatt can tell when he does, though, because he pauses with the mug halfway to his mouth and squints at him with confusion clear in his eyes. Schlatt waves him off when he turns to look at him, amused at the look on his face.

Tubbo is next, tiny horns starting to poke out his hair. Unlike Fundy, he notices their guest right away but doesn’t even pause in his beeline to the coffee. Schlatt doesn’t even try to stop him as he dumps in a variety of sweet additions. He takes a seat directly across from Slime, head cocked to the side as he sips his sweet monstrosity.

Quackity staggers in last, very unhappy to be awake this early no matter how many times he’s done so. His wings were fluffed from the cold morning air, winter beginning to set in. He didn’t even bother with coffee, taking a seat and laying his head down on the table. Schlatt snorts, sliding into the last seat.

Slimecicle watched the normal morning routine with barely concealed amusement. Finally, he opened his mouth and Schlatt closed his eyes, already expecting what was coming out of his mouth.

“Didn’t know you had kids, Schlatt. You didn’t inform any of our brothers about our new family members.” Quackity choked on his coffee, his wings flapping in surprise and a spluttered sound escaping from his mouth. Tubbo and Fundy just blinked at him, their own surprise plain on their face.

“Wha- Who the hell are you!” Quackity squawked, staring at Slimecicle with wide eyes. Slime placed a hand over his chest, leaning back in his chair.

“Schlatt never talked about us? How rude, Traves is going to give you the sad eyes.”

“Not the sad eyes, kid knows I can’t resist. Seriously though, was a bit more concerned with limiting and removing Soot’s influence.” Slime’s smile dropped, his eyes gaining the same sad look that Schlatt got whenever he talked about Wilbur.

“Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. The name’s Charlie Slimecicle, the God of the Mind and all that entails. Came over as quick as I could when I felt your mind getting influenced by Soot again,” the last sentence was addressed to Schlatt, a grimace pulling at his lips.

“Thought so, his powers were going everywhere, especially at the end. It was getting… hard… to focus on my goals.” Fundy cut him off before he could continue.

“Anyone want to explain what’s going on?” The two older men had a brief conversation with their eyes before Schlatt sighed and pushed his coffee away.

“It’s a long story, but the gist is that Charlie saved me from the influence of the God of Madness a long time ago, the first and only person to do so. It’s what got him to godhood in the first place,” Charlie blinked at him, an eyebrow raising at his very, very compressed explanation of their relationship. Schlatt shrugged, not willing to go into their complicated history.

“I get the feeling that there is a lot more to that story, but it’s too early for that,” Fundy announced. He turned to Charlie, more important questions on his mind, “Why did you show up now? Wil- Soot’s been gone for days.”

“Got caught up in a couple of things. Something’s up with Grizzy and there was a search for the newest God that I got roped into. Still part of, in fact. We were just close enough that I could convince them to let me swing by.”

“Didn’t think new Gods got search parties.”

“They do when the Cruelties are on the move. Everyone felt Survival’s flight through the Nether and whatever the End happened with Blood and Madness. Wouldn’t do for them to take the newest.” Schlatt huffed at that, knowing exactly what had happened and who the new God was.

“My advise would be to stop looking, unless you really want to piss the Cruelties off. They won’t do anything to Tommy.” Charlie frowned, mouth opening with questions.

“He’s their little brother. There’s no way they’d hurt… him… again.” Charlie blinked at him, face blank.

“What?”


	2. and the whispers grow into a roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and brain-breaking. An unexpected visitor. The chaos is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!~ hopefully i can get chapter 3 done sometime this week and maybe even finish _and yet they find kindness_
> 
> [my tumblr](https://writerwinged.tumblr.com/)

The four of them stared awkwardly at Charlie for several long moments before Quackity began to laugh. He tried to speak several times in between, but couldn’t quite get the words out. Schlatt sighed and ran a hand down his face, realizing exactly what he was going to have to deal with now.

“Long story short, the new God you’re looking for is Toms and currently with the Cruelties, who are his older brothers. Yes, Soot’s Toms, but everyone here know him as Tommy,” Charlie continued to stare blankly as Quackity’s laughter took on a hysterical edge, “Also, I’m pretty sure that if you try to take him from them, what they’ll do is about a thousand times worse then what you’d expect.”

“Oh, this is going to cause so much trouble,” Charlie breathed, horror in his voice.

———

“That was quick, Mind,” the Godex of Stone drawled as the small search party watched the younger god stagger into the clearing they’d claimed for the night. Xe was leaning against a rock, eyes widening when xe saw the three other figures follow him, Challenges and two mortals, “Mind, care to explain?”

“Sorry, but Charlie doesn’t have all the pieces to this mess,” the older mortal stated, his eyes drilling into xir. He looked familiar, in the same way that most mortals did.

“Really?” Xir voice was doubtful, not believing his words, “And why would you have them?”

“Because L’Manburg has been dealing with the God of Madness for months now.” Xe jerked their gaze to the mortal, really looking at him now. Xir breath caught in xir throat, realizing just who was standing in front of xem.

“You’re- You’re the Mad Goat,” the only person to escape the clutches of the God of Madness gave xem a tight-lipped smile as xe quickly realized just how hard this quick Search was going to become.

“I prefer the name Schlatt,” he stated, voice flat. Challenges stepped forward, drawing all eyes.

“I’d welcome you to the land of SMP, but I don’t think any of you will be here for long.” Stone was still reeling from the recent revealtion, which was the only reason that xe was unable to stop Lightning from responding aggressively.

“And what makes you say that?”

“Because if you’re still here when the Cruelties show back up, they might just try and kill you. Especially if you try to take the newest God from them.” Challenges deadpanned, not fazed in the least. Stone felt xir thought processes grind to a halt. Xe had hoped that xe wouldn’t have to deal with the fucking Cruelties. Xe remembered the lessons on what had happened the last time the Gods and Cruelties clashed, and so did Lightning.

“If the Cruelties have the newest God, then we need to h-hunt them down right now! Who know what their doing to them,” Lightning was trying to hide his nervousness, xe could tell, under a brash tone.

“Most likely doting on him.”

“W-What?” Stone stuttered, not quite trusting xir ears. The Mad Goat- Schlatt- rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back.

“Charlie ever tell you about Toms?” Stone felt xir brows furrow at that question. Mind had mentioned Madness’ cover having a younger brother, but even he had admitted that it was likely that Toms was dead.

“Some, but-” 

“Are you saying that the newest God is Madness’ little brother.” Xe turned and looked blankly at Lightning, not quite understanding this leap in logic. Realization dawned on xem and looking back at Mind’s group showed that no, this was not a joke. Stone closed xir eyes, not even wanting to think about having another Cruelty.

“Yep. Surprise, the kid wasn’t killed by Soot or his family, although they did make an honest, if accidental, effort,” Schlatt chuckled darkly, something dark in his eyes, “They’re a bit overprotective right now.”

Stone shared a look with Lightning at that, already dreading going back to the others and explaining that no, the search would have to be called off. Not unless they wanted to have another war with the Cruelties, except even worse.

“This is going to be so much fun to explain to the Council,”

———

Sky hated Council meetings, especially after hearing reports of Philza being on the move. It never meant anything good in the long run. Especially with the rumors of Wilbur being up to something as well. If two of the trio were on the move, then the third wasn’t far behind.

Not to mention that there had been an Ascension not long after as well. Sky had been around for long enough to know that whatever has caused Philza and Wilbur to act up was linked to the newest God.

And with one of the search parties using their amulet to call everyone back, it just cemented his suspicions. The fact that they had come with three more people then they had left with just made him wonder how bad this news was going to be.

“Stone, Lightning, Mind. For what reason have you called this Council to meeting without the objective of your search?” the Council Head’s voice boomed in the quartz amphitheater. Sky could see Stone squirm under the scrutiny of most of the Council.

“Honored Council, we have important information regarding the recent actions of the Cruelties and the newest God.” Xir voice was surprisingly steady, despite the panic Sky knew xe was feeling.

“I hope that this is important. There’s been no signs of the Cruelties since the Ascension, so we should be more focused on the new God.” Stone flinched at the disparaging tone from another God. Sky wasn’t sure who is was, but he knew that it just meant that things were going to spiral, like usual.

“We have been advised to call off the search for the newest God, due to the fact that the Cruelties will take great offense to us trying to take him from them.” There was dead silence as the Council digested those words, before the amphitheater exploded into noise. Sky rubbed his fingers against his temples, a headache starting to develop.

He glanced at his old friends, several of them having given up on listening already. Seto and Rythian were discussing something, the occasional input from Zoe and Duncan. Sparklez was playing something with Cupquake, Red having lost already. Lox had already pulled his headphones up and tuned out the world.

He carefully threaded their fingers together, Lox cracking open one red eye to look at him. They shared a soft smile, heads leaning towards each other as the chaos was slowly brought to order. Finally, the amphitheater was silent again and another member spoke up.

“Why should they? The Cruelties are allies of convenience, if highly protective of each other. There is no reason for them to care for a new God,” Sky didn’t bother holding back his bark of laughter, a dark amusement bubbling in his throat and echoing around the room, “Is there something you’d like to share, Sky?” Lox squeezed his hand as he straightened in his seat, ready to tell them how wrong they were.

“You Ascended after the Great War, didn’t you? Any of the Old Gods can tell you that it was started by Survival after the Old God of Speech cursed Blood, for which they paid for with their life. The relationship between the Cruelties is far more the ‘allies of convenience’ you seem to think they are.” Sky took an almost vicious pleasure in how their face paled as they connected the dots.

Sky might not have been close to Philza, no one really was, but he remembered exactly how much he cared about both Technoblade and Wilbur. If they weren’t a family then Sky was in love with Rythian. Not that Rythian wasn’t a pleasant guy to be around when he wasn’t being insufferable, but Zoe would kill him.

“Besides, one of our guests is the Mad Goat. If there is anyone who knows Madness, then it would be him,” Lox drawled, an amused tone to his words. A flash of something crossed the other God’s face, but they gestured for the search party and guests to explain.

“Very well then, explain.” As the whole story was laid out, Sky could feel his headache getting worse with every piece of information shared. A little brother, accidental attempted murder, and an overprotective family. There were so many ways that this could, and most likely would, go wrong.

All of his worries shot through the roof when the doors slammed open and a loud, brash voice announced, “What’s up, bitches!”


End file.
